User blog:Miramc22/The First Look at Docs Squared. :D
Hello, everyone! So, you all know that I've been teasing the story of Docs Squared for so long now. I've promised that I'll release some stuff on it, and that day has finally come today. I've waited until today to share this with you, as today is perhaps the most important day in Docs Squared history-- the day that two complete strangers decided to bring two completely random and different characters together. It was exactly one year ago today, on April 29, 2015, that I met Henry Jekyll for the first time on Shamchat, when I was online as The Eleventh Doctor. I had been using Shamchat for a little bit less than a month at that point, but I was addicted to it instantly. I'd met plenty of great roleplayers there and had dozens of brilliant conversations, but none of them struck me as having been as brilliant as this particular one had. I'd never seen anyone write a character just like this person had, but it was amazing. I wasn't familiar with the Jekyll and Hyde story at all-- I knew that they were the same person and that it took place during some Old British Times-- but I knew nothing else about the story. I actually couldn't remember for the life of me whether it was Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde or Mr. Jekyll and Dr. Hyde, which you'll actually see me test at one point in the conversation. It intrigued me, though, and the second that Henry Jekyll spoke, I was hooked. I remember the day that this conversation occurred very vividly. Little did I know a year ago when I saw my new partner's name displayed as "Henry Jekyll" and my curiosity was piqued by it that it would lead to everything that it has become today. I'm so happy that things turned out the way that they did, though. Henry and the Doctor are characters that I hold very closely to my heart, and their relationship is one that has grown to be very prominent in my life. I really hope that you guys will grow to love this relationship, too. :D You'll likely be surprised by the very quick, abrupt, unplanned cliffhanger ending to the conversation. At that point, I'd become rather emotionally invested in the conversation when the warning Henry Jekyll has left the conversation. popped up on my screen. I wasn't sure what had happened, and I was in the middle of what felt like one of the most intense roleplays of my life with absolutely no way to contact the character or the roleplayer again (Hanna later told me that her iPad crashed on her). But I'd become interested enough to read the book myself, and to research literally everything I could about the story. I'd become obsessed in just a short amount of time, and I'd often wander around Shamchat, looking to see if I could find "Henry Jekyll" again. It did happen, about a month later on May 26th, when I wasn't expecting to find Henry Jekyll at all. I was so unprepared that I had been online as an entirely different character, the very lovely Amy Pond. There was no way that the roleplayer would be able to recognize me as the Eleven that they'd roleplayed with a month earlier, but that didn't stop me from having another conversation with them, that was just as amazing and exciting as the one a month earlier had been. Much later into the conversation, when I had decided that it was most definitely the same Henry Jekyll (how many Henry Jekylls could there possibly be on Shamchat?), I finally introduced myself. And I'm so glad that I did-- the roleplayer, who introduced herself as Hanna, was very chill and super nice, ended up becoming one of my closest friends today. Anyway, that's a story for another time. Today, I bring to you the story of the Doctor and Henry Jekyll meeting for the very first time. There are some differences between this conversation and to the verson of Docs Squared that I introduced you to, and that is simply because when this conversation took place, I had no idea that I was going to be writing this introduction today. I never saw the birth of Docs Squared coming, and Docs Squared was born after I properly met Hanna in May. We've changed things around and revised them since then to suit the story better. For example, this version of the Doctor states that he is 1,201, and it takes place after the events of The Day of the Doctor in Series 7, while in Docs Squared, the Doctor is 907, traveling with Amy, and occurring after the episode Cold Blood in Series 5. This exchange between Henry and the Doctor is meant to introduce you to their characters, and hopefully, to get you hooked onto Docs Squared. I really hope that you'll all enjoy it, and will love this crossover just as much as Hanna and I do! :D ---- This is a conversation between Henry Jekyll and The Eleventh Doctor. The Eleventh Doctor: Hello! I'm the Doctor. The Eleventh Doctor: Who might you be? Henry Jekyll: The... (eyes grow wide) Are you truly? Henry Jekyll: I, I've done a great amount of research on you and find you absolutely fascinating-- Henry Jekyll: Oh! My apologies... Henry Jekyll: My name is Henry Jekyll. The Eleventh Doctor: Yes, I am… *raises eyebrows* It's all right… research? Henry Jekyll: Oh, yes! Looking at documents and reading historical texts and such. You're everywhere. Henry Jekyll: The idea is impossible, absolutely impossible, but-- there must be a way if you're truly... (trails off) The Eleventh Doctor: That's quite remarkable, not many people have been able to do that. Nothing's impossible. Are you all right? Henry Jekyll: Ah, well, I do believe that stems from many people not bothering to try. Please excuse me, I simply never expected to meet someone like you-- ever! Henry Jekyll: You are a tremendous role model, you should know. You see, Doctor, both of us have a terrible need to improve the world... The Eleventh Doctor: No, it's all right. I don't meet fans that often, and I don't suppose you're with that LINDA group. *suddenly looks concerned* You do? Henry Jekyll: LINDA group? I've never had the pleasure of hearing of it, I'm afraid. (smiles brightly) I do, and I've a wonderful way to achieve an improvement. The other scientists practically laughed me out of the room, but surely you'd understand. The Eleventh Doctor: *suddenly cautious* All right, I'll have Sa listen. The Eleventh Doctor: *a Henry Jekyll: (takes a breath) I'm rather new at all of this, but-- I am working towards developing a drug that would split man's personality into its two original parts. Currently good and evil are laced together, one inseparable from the other, but ah, the clarity mankind would receive from having them apart...! Henry Jekyll: Any fool can see the evil side is stronger. "Good always wins" is an unfortunately unrealistic moral told to children. Henry Jekyll: I plan to make it a reality! The Eleventh Doctor: *eyes widen, sensing trouble* Right! And you… haven't tried this drug yourself, have you? Henry Jekyll: (eagerly) Not yet. Soon enough I get to be my own lab rat... ha! Sounds terrific, doesn't it? The Eleventh Doctor: Not exactly… I'll admit, good doesn't always win, but what fun would that be if children didn't get to believe in it? The Eleventh Doctor: Wouldn't the world be a potentially dangerous place if everyone's anger, madness, selfishness, and cruelty was running around all over? Henry Jekyll: (waves a hand absently) Once I can prove the two sides are indeed able to be separated, I'd work tirelessly at strengthening the good one. Until then, I humbly believe that I'd make a rather decent candidate to stabilize the drug on-- you see, I pride myself on unfalteringly staying on the moral path. A bit of stray madness never hurt anyone, eh? Henry Jekyll: Wouldn't it be far better if were to tell children truths rather than silly falsehoods? I have a tendency towards... finding hypocrites rather revolting. The Eleventh Doctor: I'd almost have to disagree with that. *frowns* You can't be certain that you'll stay on the moral path with the effects of the drug. They're only children, Mr. Henry Jekyll. This reminds me too much of something… Henry Jekyll: (smile falters) ... (coldly) It's Dr. Henry Jekyll, thank you, and you are hardly the first to disagree with my proposition. Either way, the effects would be temporary! After the first dose wears off, I'll be able to decide whether I believe the experiment is too dangerous to continue pursuing. Henry Jekyll: Come now, Doctor, don't you see what a utopia this could create? Mankind would flourish beyond words! The Eleventh Doctor: *sighs, trying to calm down* Okay, this isn't right. This really isn't right. Being human is something that shouldn't be tampered with by science. Ever heard of the Daleks, wouldn't think you would've, but their my arch enemies. Their creator, Davros, thought that he could make things better, but he destroyed his entire race, along with many others. How can you be /so/ sure that won't happen? Henry Jekyll: (impatiently) Because I'll be moderating it the entire time! Writing notes, recording data down to the last detail, knowing when to stop. Isn't it possible that "being human" is simply a disease we've given a positive name because everyone is to frightened to attempt curing it? The Eleventh Doctor: No. Remember that I've practically watched the Earth grow old. I've tried to understand what it means to be human, but, I'm not. I'd love to be human, if I'm being completely honest, because you lot are /amazing/. I can see exactly what will go wrong in your experiment, Dr. Jekyll, because I think I've got you figured out. You are /exactly/ what I'm like when I'm alone, and that's not really a compliment. Henry Jekyll: (narrows eyes) ...I can't quite understand you either, my good fellow. You, the lone witness of dozens upon dozens of terrible, wretched, barbaric deeds piling up on each other... You've watched humans tear each other apart and spit in each other's faces, haven't you? It is a cancer and it will spread and develop and cover itself over whatever pathetic acts of "good" you find so amazing, and no one-- not even you, sir-- will stop me from curing it! Henry Jekyll: I am sick and tired of it, Doctor. I cannot stand it anymore. I'm tired of the mockery... The Eleventh Doctor: Well, I could certainly try… who's mocking you? Henry Jekyll: Everyone! The so-called "scientists" of today are merely liars with pretty titles attached to their names. Henry Jekyll: (sigh) Hardly anyone cares for true science anymore... Henry Jekyll: (pauses) ...And what about you, Doctor? Aren't you the least bit curious...? The Eleventh Doctor: *raises eyebrows* Of what? Henry Jekyll: What will happen when the drug is administered, of course. It will be a momentous occasion for all fields of science! The Eleventh Doctor: Okay, then, enlighten me. What exactly will happen? Henry Jekyll: My hypothesis is as follows: I will administer the drug, it will take effect in approximately ten seconds, and I will be able to interact freely with the two sides of my consciousness. As long as my intentions are pure, I'll surely be able to become the good side for a short while, robbed of all... indecent feelings and desires... Henry Jekyll: And my intentions are certainly pure. I want to help people! The Eleventh Doctor: I know, and I understand that. There are many people with the pure intention to help people, but you're actually making this… literal… *voice trails off* You've experienced anger before. You know that it's one of the strongest emotions there is. Henry Jekyll: (hesitantly) Yes. The Eleventh Doctor: So, you know how you do things without thinking when you're angry? Beyond your control, without a conscience? Henry Jekyll: Well... yes. But this would be different! It would be well monitered and I'd only do it once if it's truly out of control. Just once. The Eleventh Doctor: *sighs* Monitored. Absolutely monitored 24/7. I really do hope you'll know when enough is enough, if your intentions are /really/ to benefit the human race… Henry Jekyll: (glances away) ... (smiles half-heartedly) Er-- yes. Yes, of course they are! Yes, definitely. Henry Jekyll: Of course, it would also be a great personal accomplishment for myself. I've dreamt of it since I was a child... The Eleventh Doctor: What happened to you as a child for you to ever think the way that you are? Henry Jekyll: (flinches, shoulders hunch warily) T-the events of my childhood aren't ones I'd fancy discussing right now, if you don't mind. The Eleventh Doctor: *still not entirely convinced* That's absolutely fine. When I was a child, I just dreamt of getting away from home. Dreams aren't always better fulfilled. Henry Jekyll: And you did leave home and do heroic things, did you not? ...Ah, either way. It seems very silly now, but I used to think monsters were crammed into every nook and cranny under my bed, and the most wretched part was that they were invisible. I knew I'd never be able to fight them off myself, so I fantasized of a bigger, stronger Henry swooping in and taking care of it for me. A protector, I suppose. Henry Jekyll: It was a... a mesmerizing idea. The Eleventh Doctor: *frowns* I did, but the heroic things done ever outweigh the other things. And even though they're well, childish, the dreams of children are perhaps one of the most amazing things in the universe. It might be silly now, but it wasn't when you were a child. I was… *looks embarassed* I was afraid of the dark. Henry Jekyll: (laughs incredulously) Really! And look at you now, Doctor. You're a shining light for universes and alien races everywhere. You've certainly helped me tremendously. The Eleventh Doctor: Oi, I didn't think you'd laugh! Henry Jekyll: (sheepish smile) Sorry, sorry, old fellow, you treated my ridiculous story with proper respect... The Eleventh Doctor: Ah, it's all right. I had valid reasons, though. You can't see anything in the dark, and it was just scary to a 90-year-old child. I sort of slept in the barn because of it. Henry Jekyll: A 90-year-old child! Truly remarkable. Are barns rather noisy sleeping locations, though...? The Eleventh Doctor: Yeah, but at least, I wasn't completely alone. My parents thought that I'd never make a good Time Lord. But do you see that without that hope of good, you wouldn't have been able to have that dream in the first place? Henry Jekyll: Yes, I suppose I do. Henry Jekyll: (pauses again) It must be vile. Being... quite that old. The Eleventh Doctor: Vile? *goes quiet* Maybe, yeah, a bit. I'm nearly 1,201. Henry Jekyll: (eyes wide and curious) Remarkable! Do you celebrate birthdays? The Eleventh Doctor: Sometimes, Gallifreyan dates are a bit different from Earth dates. I'm not sure if I remember when mine is anymore. *smiles to self* Once, my friend insisted on celebrating my birthday, so we had a celebration. That was nearly a century ago, for me, at least… I was probably 1,110. Henry Jekyll: Utterly fascinating... Do you mind, ever? Being alone? Surely you've had upstanding fellows joining you along the way here and there, but you continue to live on and on as they wither away... The Eleventh Doctor: Of course I mind it. I can't stand it. I usually result to talking to myself when no one's around, and it only drives me mad. Are you usually alone? Henry Jekyll: I see... I've a butler named Poole. A few other servants as well. My friend John. The rest of the well-respected aristocrats I am expected to converse with regularly... It does get lonely. (brightens) I have my experiment to take up my time, though, my wonderful experiment. Henry Jekyll: It never fails to remind me of all I can accomplish, that experiment. The world is full of scientific possibilities, Doctor, ways to help the poor and the suffering if I could only succeed...! (spreads hands out) The Eleventh Doctor: I suppose that's comforting. It's no fun to be forced to be someone that you're not, never fitting in. I manage by acting as if everything's my own backyard, but once that's sorted out, I've just got a backyard. *frowns* But you /will/ be very careful with the experiment? You know, there are some people who will do terrible things if they only become the purely terrible things in the universe… The Eleventh Doctor: Dr. Jekyll, there's a number that I'd like for you to remember for me. I'd forgotten it for a while, but only because I had to, then, my past self reminded my present self, and now, I have to remember it. Do you think that you could remember it for me, too? Henry Jekyll: Why, you don't need to fit in-- you're the Doctor! You're, well-- (shyly) you're everything I want to be one day, truly. Saving the world every day as if it's a hobby... the world knowing your name... (nods) Very careful. My experiment won't let me down, though, I can practically feel it already. It's my life's work, you know. I cannot abandon it now, when I'm so very close... Henry Jekyll: A number? Certainly! I-it would be an honor and a pleasure for me, sir...! (puffs up eagerly) The Eleventh Doctor: Thank you, Dr. Jekyll, that means a lot. It's 2.47 billion. That's the number. I want you to always think of that number even if you doubt your experiment for a single second. That number could save just that many lives as it could destroy them. Believe me, I know. Henry Jekyll has left the conversation. ---- Aaaaaaaaand that's a wrap on the first ever Docs Squared conversation! I hope that you all enjoyed it, and that you'll all be looking forward to seeing more of Docs Squared in the future! :D Category:Blog posts